


Assist

by Missy



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Forgiveness, Gen, Vignette, tentative friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sid knows who to go to for help when a toy's in trouble.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Assist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



“So, I was kind of a jerk to you guys back then, right?”

He was quiet, as he carefully clicked the joint of the figure in his hand. 

“I didn’t mean to be,” he said. “You just kind of scared me.” He then placed a figure on the table between Woody and Buzz, right on Bonnie’s right. “I saw this little dude all stuck between piles of trash and I dunno, something about him told me you could help him out. Um. Don’t eat my liver or anything, okay?” 

Sid then backed away from the table and into the main hallway to collect the payment of Bonnie’s mother’s trash bill.

He only faintly heard a voice then, addressing not himself, but the toy left behind.

“Howdy, Pardner.”


End file.
